Frostbite
by darklyness13
Summary: Grrrr... how will Kurenai survive the biting cold when she's lost and all alone? "You'll see me again when you heard my call..." were the last words he said... (Shivers...) ... (:oneshot:) ItaKure


The air was thick from the frosty breeze hovering across the snow-covered houses in the village. Alone in the night, despite of the continuous descending of crystal snowflakes and the biting cold, Kurenai sat shivering against a snow-covered mound beside a giant oak tree which is now hibernating for winter. She gingerly rubs her palms to warm herself up with no further clue on where on earth she is now. She gasps for air as she steadies herself from the cold seeping into her spine. Her jacket which once protected her from freezing was robbed from her earlier that she's left only with her usual clothes of white bandages wrapped around her body with her dark curls draped against her bare neck. Anytime from now, she would die of cold.

Just then, a shadowy figure appeared by the thick mist. It did startle her as he mutters in calm words, "What are you doing alone in the cold, Kurenai-san?" Her heart skipped a beat as he mutters in a silk tone with those words. She couldn't find the words to speak as she inches her back against the frost-covered trunk.

"Kurenai-san, with no protection from the harsh cold?" She steadied her gaze towards the shadowy figure apart from her. She squeaked, "I was robbed." She closed her eyes shut as she sensed that her body temperature is dropping. "Dammit!" Opening her crimson orbs, the shadowy figure disappeared but the cold voice still wandered her senses.

"With no weapons, Kurenai-san?" His hot breath fanned against her bare neck. She gasped and froze as he slowly covered her with the familiar dark silky cloth which is now wrapped around her body. She is now shivering… really shivering. She could feel his chest against her back; emitting the overwhelming warmth she begs. "You want this, Kurenai-san?" as he slowly pressed her back against his chest; his hot breath now fanning against her cheek sending blood rushing against her skin. She nods pleadingly; begging for more warmth.

"Very well." A thin smile crossed against his features as he gently slides his hands against her cold arms and wrapped themselves across her chest; holding her cold hands with his in place as if hugging her himself. She exhaled in relief as the overwhelming warmth radiated from his body and his hands wrapped with hers. Her body temperature starts rising again, making her feel more alive. He mutters, "Feeling much better, Kurenai-san?" She nods in relief; without thinking she shifted her position in one quick fluid motion meeting his steady gaze with hers. She gasped at the familiar features she saw.

"I-Itachi-san?...But how?" He smiled, "You're still the same, Kurenai-san." She froze at the intense stare from his dark mysterious orbs as he gently slides his long lithe fingers against her cheek; now flushing pink. Just then, a cold frosty breeze blew past them that it sends shivers on her back that she suddenly pressed herself against his chest. It was pathetic but she mentally fought that it was only a mere reflex action. Itachi then cuddles her closely to him and mutters, "You're so pathetic, Kurenai-san." She shudders at his grip and mutters, "I want to go home." The familiar smirk appeared in his features as they disappeared in black feathers tainting the porcelain snow sheet on the ground.

Standing by the balcony of her room, she stood steadily and smiled, "Thanks, Itachi… but why did you save me?" He smiled as he wanders his lithe fingers against her cheek. "No need to ask that, Kurenai-san…" He then slides his fingers against her lower lip; still naturally rose red from itself. She mutters sadly, "Itachi, why do you have to leave Konoha? It makes things harder that way." Her crimson orbs are now filled with tears as they slowly drop from her features. He stared at her intensely and mutters, "To keep you safe." There was passion in his eyes as he captures her lips from his which melted her senses down. He then stared at her and mutters, "I have to go now, Kurenai-san." She then muttered as she tries to hold her tears back, "When will I see you again, Itachi-san?" With one last glance, he replied, "When you sense my call." He then disappeared in black feathers as she is left alone in the dark.


End file.
